Trickery
by sincerity and faith
Summary: Those who let themselves be tricked will die... tyka [one shot]


**Trickery**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade

**Summary: Those who let themselves be tricked will die**

**WARNING: There will be character deaths… you have been warned…**

Tyson was happily whistling a random tune as he thought about his secret crush as he walked down the path to where ever it was he was going that was until he heard someone call out his name.

"TYSON"

Tyson turned around and saw Hilary running to catch up to him.

"Hey Hil" Tyson said waving and grinning at the same time.

Hilary stop in front of him and bent over to catch her breath. When she straightened up she said in a shy voice and started stuttering "u… umm… T… Tyson I was w… wondering if you would l… like to go out on a d… date with me"

Tyson stared at her then started laughing.

"Hey this isn't funny Tyson… I just asked you out and you laugh at me" Hilary said outrage.

"Sorry Hilary, but it was really funny" Tyson said looking apologetic.

"Yea, yea… so will you go out with me?" Hilary asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sorry Hilary… but I just don't…"

"Don't worry about it Tyson" Hilary said sadly

"Hey Hilary, don't be sad… I know someday you will find the one for you but I'm just not that special someone" Tyson said sincerely

"Wow Tyson that's deep coming from you" Hilary said with a small sad smile

"I know…" Tyson said in deep thought

"I know who it is you keep in your heart Tyson" Hilary said quietly as she turned away and walked away.

Tyson was just left staring at the spot where she once stood wondering what happened.

Tyson continued his walking and walked home his thoughts troubled with what happened that day.

Tyson did whatever it is he does during the night and went and laid down on his bed.

Tyson thought about who he loved and thought about how he wouldn't be able to win their affection. That thought sadden him but he pushed the thought out of his head and drifted of to sleep to the land which he can create.

.-----------------------------------------.

Hilary walked away upset that Tyson didn't agree about going on a date with her yet as she walked she stopped by the park. The park always calmed her nerves as she wondered around aimlessly until she spotted a lone figure sitting on a park bench. As she got closer she noticed it was Kai. She was about to approach him until she heard him speak.

"Why do I love you?" Kai asked no one and not expecting an answer he continued "Tyson why is it that you always enter my thoughts" Kai then sighed and got up and quickly left.

Hilary was sitting behind the bushes listening to Kai's personal confession which she knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't help but hear what he had to say.

'Who would have thought that the one Kai is always trying to push away is the one he truly loves… that means Tyson's feelings are returned yet why him I wonder?' she thought.

Hilary got up from her hiding place and decided to go home her mind full of thoughts. She got home and retired to bed where as she fell asleep with different mindless things running through her brain.

The next morning she got up, did her daily routine and went to visit Tyson.

When she got to Tyson's place she was greeted by Grandpa and went to see Tyson would was apparently stuffing his face with food.

"Hey Tyson" Hilary called out

"Oh hey Hilary" Tyson said when he paused his eating.

"Tyson can I tell you something…?" Hilary questioned unsure

"Sure Hilary, but I don't know that much about all that girl stuff but go on" Tyson urged

"Well…" Hilary started "can we talk somewhere more private?" Hilary asked

"uh yea… sure" Tyson said confused as he lead the way to his bedroom.

When the two entered the bedroom Hilary started speaking again "well Tyson you see the thing is…"

"yea?" Tyson said impatiently

"Well I think that Kai doesn't like you" Hilary all but blurted out

Tyson blinked once, twice then said "what?"

"You heard me Tyson" Hilary said

Tyson looked down then looked back up at Hilary and said with a grin on his face "I know… he always pushed me away" although Hilary was able to see a hint of sadness in Tyson's eyes, he hid his sadness with a smile.

Hilary left soon after, as Tyson was left alone to deal with his thoughts.

Tyson pulled out a piece of paper and sighed while writing on the paper then folding it up and leaving it on his table as he left the room and the dojo.

.-----------------------------------------.

Kai was heading to Tyson's place and as he entered Tyson's room he found a note on the table. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Grandpa and friends_

_I hope you all find happiness in this life… especially you Kai. I am glad that each one of you were my friends and I will miss you especially you Kai yet I know you probably don't see me more then a competition to you yet at least it is something._

_I love you Kai and I will miss you heaps._

_I will miss everyone and I hope you all live a happy and full life._

_By the time you have finished reading this note I would have already gone…_

_Good bye_

_Tyson _

"Tyson… no it can't be…" Kai said as he read the letter and dropped it and ran out the room as fast as he could as he headed to the park where Tyson would use to always visit. 'Please Tyson don't leave me' Kai thought frantically as he searched the park hurriedly until he came across the place Tyson use to like to visit in the park to have his alone time.

There on the grass was Tyson lying unconscious. He was bleeding as his blood stained the grass.

"Tyson no please don't go" Kai cried as he held Tyson's lifeless body in his arms.

Kai looked around and found the piece of glass Tyson used to slit his wrists as he picked it up and slit his own unable to live without the one he cares about.

**I hope you all liked this even though it was sad… but for those who don't like sad endings here's a happy ending that would connect to the bottom of this one…**

The next time Kai woke up he was in a white place and he had wings on his back. He looked around and saw Tyson dressed in white from head to toe with pure white wings sticking out of his back standing a foot away from him and grinning at him sadly.

Tyson spoke "why?"

Kai shook his head and drew Tyson into a gentle kiss.

**The end**

**Well that's a happy ending…**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story…**

**Please leave a review **


End file.
